


Our Moment

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [13]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn wins.





	Our Moment

Carly sunk into him, her whole body secure in the snug embrace of his muscled arms; the smile she had faint and permanent as they enjoyed one last slow dance before the night was over.  
  
Her daughter’s birthday had allowed her a chaotic interaction with the entire family and earned her this moment, where life was peaceful and easy. With him there were no questions, not a single lie, she could be herself without judgment and know her heart was safe in his hands.  
  
Shawn was the castle she had stormed, fought to break down; he was worth the battle.


End file.
